New Life, New Love
by FranciumJoker
Summary: Izaya and Mio hated each other ever since they met. Both of them are polar opposite of each other but they have something in common : they had been heavily hurt by the people they deeply loved. - A sequel to my earlier fic, Love really hurts! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. They met

**Hi! I hope you will love this pairing and story! :) sorry for the grammar mistakes!**

* * *

"Shizu-chan, I beg you! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me like how Namie-chan did to me! Don't leave me alone in this world any longer Shizu-chan!Onegai!..." Orihara Izaya, the ruler of Ikebukuro, kneel down and cried uncontrollably. He was fell head over heels for Namie and was about to marry her when she found out that Seiji was not her real brother. She went berserk and went to hunt down for her beloved brother to make sure they get married to each other. She left Izaya standing there at the altar, motionlessly, before he starts to laugh maniacally. He then broke down in tears, which was a sight that everyone witnessed for the very first time. Everyone was shocked but not more than Shizuo, who secretly attended his enemy's wedding.

Back at the present, the scene began replaying in front of him. But this time, Izaya cried all the way. No maniac laugh. "Shizu-chan, why…."Izaya continued. "Sorry Izaya. But it's about you moved on to find your own partner. We are both men. We can't stay with each for long. We both need someone who can take care of us in the future. Beside, we need a girl who can give us a kid. You want a kid too right? I found my someone- Vorona. I don't think it's even right for us to start this relationship in the first place." Shizuo said. These sentences kept replaying in Izaya's head like an old broken radio when he is walking up to the rooftop of Sunshine 60.

-Izaya's POV-

I wonder why I have to go through again. Maybe this is my retribution for 'loving' all humans. Shizu-chan knew the state I was in when Namie ran out of my life. But now…he… did the very same thing! How could he do this to me? What "we can't be with each other anymore" thing! He's such a jerk! I opened the door of the rooftop and saw the bright lights of my beloved Ikebukuro! Then I laughed like I used to.

-End of Izaya's POV-

Izaya walked to the edge of the rooftop. He then sit at the edge and started talking to himself. But he was not alone.

-Mio's POV-

I couldn't stand it much longer. Everyone else told me that it wasn't my fault and I shouldn't die. Why? It was my fault! If I know he got cancer, I wouldn't leave him to suffer like that. I should not live anymore! I am a sinner! I have no rights to live anymore! I must die now. I went to the nearest building and decided to end my life there. When I reach at the top, I realized I wasn't alone. There, at the edge of the roof, was a complete crazy maniac laughing and talking to himself.

I couldn't believe these people still exist! Anyways, I approached him.

-End of Mio's POV-

"What the heck you're doing here?" Mio yelled. "Guys like you shouldn't be out here in the first place. Get away from here." She continued. The raven turned and saw a girl about his height.

"Everything is taken away from me. Even my death place, you want to take away? Oh why is this happening to me?" Izaya screamed in frustration.

"People like you should just die anyways." Mio said.

"Oh, I was going to until some busybody come in and disrupt me with her awfully sweet foul mouth." Izaya shot back with his ultra-famous sarcasm.

As they both start quarreling, unknowingly to them, some people had called authorities to handle the awful situation at the top of Sunshine 60. Mio and Izaya continued quarreling Neither of them wants to lose. Izaya then took his signature knife and threaten her. Before he could attack her, the door of the rooftop opened and Special Forces came. They told the two raven to explain the sitution to them.

"I was about to commit suicide when this woman barged in." Izaya said, being extremely straight-forward but was immediately cut off by Mio.

"No, this guy is in the way for me to jump off this building." Mio screamed.

Before both of them could argue anything more, they were swipe out by the Special Forces who bring them to a very undesired place- the mental hospital.

* * *

**How was it?Like it? Please review!**

**Here's next chapter sneak peek!**

_"I can't live any longer! Not when someone I love is no more! I'm different from you. You didn't lose anyone in your life didn't you!" Mio yelled._

_"I did. At the very least he loves you right?" He said with a smirk, a weak one._


	2. They are friends

**HI! IM BACK! IZAYA IS BEING SWEET HERE! HAHAHA ENJOY!**

* * *

Mio and Izaya were forcedly admitted to the mental hospital for their absurd behaviour at the rooftop. Unfortunately for both of them, they were placed beside each other.

2 DAYS LATER…

"For Heaven's sake, why am I here beside you and more importantly in a mental hospital? I'm never crazy and I got a lot of things taken away from me! Even my death place is stolen by you! Ha, it's my retribution for loving humans." Izaya screamed but laughed afterwards.

Mio looked at him disgusted by his twisted and weird personality and then she mumbled to the floor, "At the very least, it was not a person that was stolen from you forever right?"

-Izaya's POV-

I wanted to criticize and argue back but instead I realized that this girl who called herself, Mio also lost someone like me. I then decided to question her further and listen to her instead. I was kind of interested. I really never saw a beautiful woman like Mio intending to commit suicide. It's usually the ugly ones who got rejected by their crushes who commit suicide. But this was different.

"I was in love with a man who gave me lots of love and happiness… he is the type who sacrifice everything for me." Mio paused. 'Uh, the basic love story huh?' I thought. I was wrong. She then started crying, while I start smiling. I would love to see her crying face.

"He got cancer. I didn't know of it until I received a letter from him on the day he died. He acted to be with another woman so that I will stay away from him so that I won't be hurt and sad when he died. I failed as a lover! I failed to notice his illness!" she yelled and then started crying like a baby. Then I started laughing at her.

**(Author's Note: Mio's past love life is written in the prequel of this story: Love Really Hurts! Check it out!)**

-End of Izaya's POV-

Mio was oblivious to Izaya's laughter. "That's the very reason I wanted to die that time! I can't live any longer! Not when someone I love is no more! I'm different from you. You didn't lose anyone in your life didn't you!" Mio yelled.

Izaya stopped laughing. He paused for a while. "I did. At the very least he loves you right till the end, right?" He replied with a smirk, a weak one.

Mio was taken aback from his words. She looked at him right at the face. To everyone who knew this rude informant, the smirk represents his first ever genuine smile but to Mio, who knew nothing, not even his status in Ikebukuro; this was a start of their friendship. Mio swore that she saw a small lonely tear at the edge of Izaya's eye. "He must have been badly hurt, huh?" Mio thought. She asked Izaya about his case but he didn't bother to tell her. He brushed it of as 'it's over already, wouldn't want to dwell on it any longer'.

The very next day, Izaya got both of them out. Izaya threatened the doctors to let both of them go. He did this without Mio knowing. Actually, everyone know who Izaya was so the doctors obeyed him and let them go. When asked by Mio how they got to be free, he replied with a grin, "I'm not sure myself. I guess they saw our past medical records. And seeing we don't have any physical wounds on our arms and our mental conditions are stable, they let us go."

After they are discharged, Izaya brought Mio down the streets and introduce Ikebukuro to her. He went out with her for lunch on that day. However, they are not alone. The HTT girls were stalking them. The knowledgeable Azusa instantly recognizes Izaya and told the gang about him being an informant and a member of Dollars. Ritsu and Sawako were furious. Yui, however, did not care about that matter. "As long as Mio-chan is happy and that he doesn't hurt Mio-chan is fine, right?" Yui spoke.

The informant's ex-boyfriend is also there. "Finally, he settled down with a girl uh? It's kind of fast though." Shizuo said.

Later that night, Mio and Izaya bid farewell to each other and went off to their own separate ways. Mio learnt that the solution for ending your misery is not always by dying but you can still live on as other people might be worse off than you. Izaya, on the other hand, felt a small spark formed in his heart. He then left to do his side job – attacking his Shizu-chan again. He felt revengeful for what Shizuo have done. He called out the members of Dollars and told them to finish off the Yellow Scarves. Shizuo was indeed surprise when he was called to fight his ex-enemy.

"Izaya! I don't want to fight you!" Shizuo yelled as the 2 groups met. "Oh yeah? Well, I want to fight you. Is there a problem?" Izaya replied. Shizuo snarled and the fight started. The fight between the 2 groups attracted a lot of passer-by. As the fight progresses, Izaya got hit multiple times, which caused him to wince a few times. Izaya took out his signature knife and smirk and laugh maniacally. He then threw it at Shizuo. To his horror, Shizuo grabbed the knife. Izaya was shocked and stopped laughing completely. "IZAAAYYAAA-KUNNNN! Take that!" Shizuo shouted and threw the knife in Izaya's direction. Izaya jumped to avoid the knife and it went straight through one passer-by's chest. "Shit!" Shizuo and Izaya cursed.

Shizuo went over to the lady. Then, he faced towards Izaya. "Oi, she's dead." Shizuo said. Izaya gave him the you-think-I-care face and then kick Shizuo in the face. The duo continued fighting while other passer-by made phone calls for ambulance. "There is a girl named Tainaka Ritsu who is dead." A passer-by told the paramedic who came at the scene. Well, the police were hopeless in this city. Why? No one can even catch Shizuo and Izaya, less arrest them. So the murder was left unsolved and no justice was brought to her. And for the HTT, the devastating news was unbearable especially for Ritsu's childhood friend, Mio. She swore that she will find out who's the culprit and will kill them. Little did she know, she is going to end her new found friend's life with her own hands.

* * *

**AHHHHHH! IZAYA, YOUR IN DANGER! HHAHHHAA please review thanks! sorry for the grammar!**

****Next chapter sneak peek.

_"How could you still be standing here when you know that you're the murderer of my friend!" Mio screamed._

__**Next chapter is way more interesting!**


End file.
